


Trying it on

by chaos_monkey



Series: WinterJones fics [1]
Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi Jamie Winter, Blow Jobs, Fingering, First Time, Hooking up, Jones is still sexy but not a jerk, Jones just wants to show that twink a thing or two, M/M, Male Slash, Moderate Age Difference, Rimming, Winter is mildly repressed about his sexuality, but not badly so, i.e. Blowing Off Steam mid-case, technically canonical during Last Man Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: After (finally) learning that "Jack Morris" is none other than Ben Jones, an undercover DI in from Brighton and DCI Barnaby's former sergeant, DS Jamie Winter is a little miffed.But he gets over it as he gets to know Ben Jones a little more...intimately.
Relationships: Ben Jones/Jamie Winter
Series: WinterJones fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036815
Comments: 19
Kudos: 81
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Midsomer_Melee





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this happened because we were yelling about the Last Man Out (s19 cricket episode) on Discord, and got hung up on the Looks(TM) that Winter and Jones kept giving each other, and, well... I have no self control. A big thank you to everyone who egged me on! <3 (you know who you are)
> 
> Chapter 1 isn't explicit; chapter 2 very much will be ;)

“I still can’t believe he didn’t _tell_ me,” Jamie muttered into his pint glass, knowing he sounded petulant and hating it. “His own _sergeant._ ” 

Jones huffed a wry laugh. “Undercover, mate. It’s a whole different world. Rough on everybody.” 

His tone darkened slightly, and Jamie glanced over to find him staring off into the middle distance. Jones gave himself a little shake before Jamie had quite worked out what to say, though, and that easygoing half-smile was back on his lips like it had never left. 

Face. 

That smile was back on his _face,_ because Jamie was definitely not looking at his lips, because even if Jamie sometimes, maybe, on occasion, fancied blokes, he had absolutely no reason to think that one Detective Inspector Ben Jones did, too. 

Jones was giving him a curious look, and Jamie belatedly realized he’d just been staring across the table at the older man without actually _saying_ anything. Tearing his eyes away, he hastily took a gulp of his drink to cover the flush rising in his cheeks. 

“So are you really going through with this thing?” Jamie finally asked quietly, glancing around the pub to make sure no one was listening. “What if it goes south and they come after you next?” 

“Aww, you really _do_ care,” Jones said, and that half-smile had widened into a grin that made his light brown or maybe hazel eyes light up, and god _damn it_ Jamie really had to stop thinking about him that way. 

“Fuck off,” he muttered, but there was no heat in it, and he couldn’t stop the shy smile that crept onto his own face when Jones laughed at that. 

“I’ll be fine,” Jones said. “But it’s good to be working with you lot in on it now. Always better to have someone at your back.” 

He stretched, shifting a little while he talked, and Jamie’s drink went down the wrong way as the DI’s leg bumped his under the table. 

By the time he was through with the coughing fit, his face was burning hot and Jones was looking at him with a mixture of amusement and concern. “You alright there, sergeant?” 

He’d moved his leg away again at some point, and Jamie found himself simultaneously disappointed and annoyed by that disappointment as he wiped his mouth, nodding with another stifled cough and willing his blush to disappear faster. 

“So, you, uh—” Jamie’s voice was still embarrassingly croaky, and he cleared his throat and tried again. “You used to be Barnaby’s DS?” 

“Oh, yeah. That was years ago now, though,” Jones said with that cute— with that short laugh of his again. 

“Can’t have been that long ago, you’re not _that_ old,” Jamie said without thinking; then winced internally when his brain caught up with his tongue. 

Jones snorted, eyes dancing with something mischievous that really did make him look younger than… well, however old he was. He wasn’t as old as Barnaby, Jamie was sure of it. 

“Well, I guess we all look old to you when you’re… what, about twenty-three?” Jones asked into his thoughts, and Jamie just spluttered for a moment. 

“I’m _thirty,_ I’ll have you know!” he said indignantly, glaring at Jones across the table. The DI just raised an eyebrow, silent laughter clear on his face, and Jamie ducked his head. “…In a couple months,” he finally mumbled, focusing intently on his pint glass, the divots and scuffs on the wooden tabletop, anything except Jones’ face because he’d barely had anything to drink and yet found himself wanting nothing more than to kiss that infuriating grin right off the man’s face. 

“Well. Good to know,” Jones said. 

There was something _warm_ in his voice, warm and low; and Jamie looked up again. Jones shifted slightly in his seat as their eyes locked, and his knee nudged against Jamie’s thigh under the table again, and this time Jamie wasn’t in the middle of taking a drink and as a result he managed not to choke himself half to death at least. 

Instead, he got that sudden swooping feeling in his stomach of teetering on the edge of a high drop, that dizzying swirl of mingled excitement and fear. He swallowed hard, unable to look away or to get the connections between his brain and his tongue working properly again. 

Jones leaned forward a little, one elbow on the table and his knee still a hot, tingly pressure against Jamie’s leg. “You really need to work on that tell, you know,” he said. 

Jamie blinked. “That— what?” 

“Well honestly, it pains me to say it ‘cause really, it’s awfully cute, but you suck on your lip when you’re nervous. Or thinking hard.” 

_He’s been looking at my lips._

_He thinks I’m cute._

_Fuck, he’s right about the lip thing._

Jamie stopped chewing at his bottom lip immediately; or immediately once his brain had clunked slowly back into gear, at least. Jones was watching him, and clearly waiting for some kind of answer. And he still hadn’t moved his leg away. 

“Are… are you—” Jamie licked his lips, stomach lurching with nervous excitement all over again. He really, really hoped he wasn’t misinterpreting this. “Are you trying it on with me, Inspector Jones?” 

“Call me Ben,” Jones said, eyes dancing again. “And yes. I am. Is it working?” 

Jamie nodded, clearing his throat with a little cough. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d say so.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited smut! Thank you all for your patience, and I hope you enjoy ;)

“Did you suggest the Burgundy Stag for a drink because— _mmnh…_ ” Jamie’s question got briefly interrupted by Jones’ mouth when the DI pinned him to the inside of his own front door the second he got it locked behind them. “…because you knew how close it was to my place?” he finally finished breathlessly when they came up for air again. 

“It may have been a… consideration,” Jones said, nipping playfully at Jamie’s kiss-swollen bottom lip. “You know. Just in case.” 

Jamie swallowed hard, nervousness suddenly rearing up harder now they were actually here. “How— how did you know? About— that I’m— I mean, that I would…” he trailed off, blushing furiously. 

Jones shrugged, running a thumb up the line of Jamie’s jaw and making him shiver. 

“I didn’t know. But I hoped. You weren’t quite as subtle as you thought you were,” he said with a crooked grin, and Jamie blushed, ducking his head. “Hey,” Jones said softly after a long pause, during which Jamie realized he’d been sucking on his bottom lip again and made himself stop, only to fidget awkwardly instead. “You okay?” 

Jones had subtly pulled back a little, giving him space while still staying close, and Jamie looked up again to find the DI watching him with an expression of gentle concern. 

Jamie nodded. “Yeah, I’m… I’m okay, just— just nervous,” he admitted. “I’m sorry.” 

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Jones said, and the knot in Jamie’s stomach loosened at the understanding smile on his face. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. Or anything at all, if you don’t want to.” 

Jamie was shaking his head before the DI even finished. “No, no I want to. I do. I want— I want you,” he finished, the words tumbling out in a rush and his cheeks flaming at the admission. 

“Mmm… well, if you’re sure,” Jones murmured, eyes flashing; and that smile suddenly had a delightful edge of something _feral_ to it that left Jamie completely tongue-tied. 

Heart pounding in his chest, he nodded fervently instead. Leaning in again, he met Jones’ mouth with his once more, crashing together rather harder than he’d meant to in his nervousness. Fortunately, Jones didn’t seem to mind, his lips parting for Jamie’s tongue with a soft, appreciative hum, hand sliding from Jamie’s jaw to cup the back of his head. 

Jamie maybe possibly might have melted a little as Jones’ fingers twined lightly through his hair, and a moan rose unchecked in his throat at the feeling of Jones’ tongue moving slick and warm against his. Slipping his hands onto Jones’ hips and under the hem of his shirt, Jamie daringly ran them up to the small of the DI’s back, rucking his shirt up a little as he went. Jones’ thigh pressed forward between his, and Jamie gasped into Jones’ mouth as he felt something hot and hard press blatantly against the front of his hip, making his own erection throb insistently in his suit trousers. He actually _whimpered,_ trembling, when the DI’s hips moved in the barest ghost of a thrust, stiff cock rubbing against him through their clothing. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Jones murmured against his lips, nuzzling into him with another brief kiss, stubble rough against Jamie’s skin in a way that sent a little shiver of delight tingling down his spine. The DI was already breathing a little hard, too; Jamie could feel it in the the rise and fall of Jones’ chest against his, in the hot puffs of air between them. 

“Yes,” Jamie answered immediately, flushing; then amended, “or, well no. Not— not entirely, I mean. Some? I guess?” 

Jones had pulled back just enough to fix him with an amused, but not mocking, smirk, eyebrows raised. Jamie groaned, his eyes closing as he let his head fall back against the door with a dull thud. He was pretty sure his blush was permanent at this point. 

“I am really not explaining this well, am I,” he finally said, and Jones laughed softly. 

“Not really, no. But—” he stepped back, catching Jamie’s hand in his; and Jamie reluctantly opened his eyes again, half-expecting Jones to give up and just leave— “what do you say we take a shower, and you can tell me what you mean before we go any further.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that,” Jamie said with a shyly relieved smile, pushing off the door to lead the way through to the bathroom. 

* * *

As it turned out, Jamie found the talking part a lot less awkward than he expected it to be. Possibly because he did it with a wet, naked DI Ben Jones pressing him up against the shower wall and murmuring questions in between kisses. 

Somehow, they managed to get washed up despite the constant distraction, and by the time Jamie shut the shower off again, he’d actually succeeded in explaining— with fairly minimal blushing— that when it came to men, specifically, he’d been fingered (by someone else) a grand total of once, sucked cock a couple of times, and that his sole attempt at getting fucked had been an entirely ill-advised drunken hookup in a men’s room during which his partner had missed the mark entirely (probably for the best, considering) and just ended up fucking between Jamie’s thighs for a little while before they’d been interrupted and given up on the endeavour entirely. 

Jones took it all in stride, and Jamie’s nerves had largely dissipated by the time they made it to the bed; so much so that he was the one to push Jones down first and boldly climb on top of him. The DI grinned, the expression somehow _cheeky_ despite the fact that he was possibly old enough to be Jamie’s father, and pulled Jamie down into an increasingly hungry kiss. 

Jamie lost himself in it, in Jones’ lips and teeth and tongue, in the feel of Jones moving under him, hips rocking slowly as they explored one another, touching, squeezing, stroking; until Jamie was panting and drunk with desire. 

“What do you want?” Jones finally murmured. His voice was low and husky as he gazed up at Jamie through eyes blown wide and dark and _intense._

Jamie’s breathless answer fell from his lips before he had time to think about it or get shy again. “I want you to fuck me.” 

“Gladly,” Jones said; and with that, the DI rolled Jamie onto his back, planted another kiss on his mouth, and started shifting down the bed between his spread legs. 

He took his time, meandering a trail of licks and kisses over Jamie’s skin, the rough stubble on his chin leaving a hint of unfamiliar, but not unpleasant, burn in its wake. A wet flick of Jones’ tongue over the stiff peak of Jamie’s nipple made him twitch; then a hard suck with the softest of bites drew a sharp gasp from his lips, his cock jumping where it was trapped between them. He could feel the DI’s grin against his skin before Jones continued, the coarse hair on his stomach and chest tickling and scratching lightly over Jamie’s stiff, sensitive cock as he drifted lower and lower… until he was on all fours between Jamie’s open thighs, his breath hot and humid and his mouth hovering _just_ over Jamie’s straining erection. 

“Jones—” Jamie whimpered, hips squirming as he stared down, panting. 

Jones smirked, and his lips ghosted the barest touch over the head of Jamie’s cock as he murmured, “Ben.” 

“ _Ben— fuck,_ ” Jamie cursed, that light touch sending an electric jolt through his core. “Don’t… don’t _stop,_ ” he managed, not even caring that the words came out in what could only be called a needy whimper. 

“Mmm,” Jones hummed, and licked a long, slow stripe up the underside of Jamie’s cock. 

Jamie shuddered, hands fisting in the sheets at his sides as Jones’ tongue swiped hot and wet and rough-soft over the head, full and flushed and already leaking onto his belly. A thin, shining strand of precome linked the tip of his cock to Jones’ tongue as the DI pulled away again, only broken when he glanced upwards at Jamie and licked his lips with a crooked, _hungry_ smile. 

And then before Jamie could do more than suck in a single, shaky breath, Jones went back to it, running his tongue up the length of Jamie’s cock again. He didn’t pause this time, lifting Jamie’s cock up off his belly and sucking him in with a pleased, muffled hum that seemed to vibrate right down to Jamie’s toes. Jamie couldn’t stop panting as he watched Jones’ head bobbing up and down above his fist, tongue and lips sliding and caressing and sucking, pulling little breathy noises from Jamie’s throat that he didn’t want to call squeaks but couldn’t quite find another word for. 

“You have lube, yeah?” Jones stopped long enough to ask, mouth popping off of Jamie’s cock with a sloppy wet sound that made Jamie’s mind go briefly staticky. “And condoms?” 

“Oh… uh… yeah, yeah ‘course,” Jamie finally managed. It took an effort but he managed to tear his eyes away from Jones, gazing patiently up at him from between his splayed legs with a teasing, open-mouthed smirk, tongue flickering over the tip of his cock and spit-slick hand sliding slowly up and down the length of his shaft. 

Twisting around, he fumbled through his dresser drawer and fished out the supplies, passing them down the bed to Jones with a blush. He didn’t know why he couldn’t _stop blushing._ It wasn’t as though he’d never had _sex_ before, for fuck’s sake; just because he’d never really been… well, both this sober and this intimate with a man before, especially not an older, experienced, gorgeously rugged man— 

Tossing everything onto the bed beside them, Jones pushed Jamie’s legs up and open by the backs of his thighs and ducked his head, and Jamie nearly choked on his own gasp, jerking on the bed with a hoarse, garbled cry of shocked pleasure as Jones _licked_ him. 

Jones kept going, licking into him again, and again, and again, tongue hot and wet and _so fucking good;_ until Jamie was more or less writhing on the bed with warm saliva dripping down past his tailbone, panting and twitching, his breath hitching in a moan every time he felt Jones’ tongue actually press _inside_ him. He didn’t notice when he’d dropped one hand down to clutch desperately in Jones’ dark hair, still shower-damp between his fingers; but Jones didn’t seem to mind, humming contentedly, making messy little slurping noises that maybe should have been off-putting but only turned Jamie on even more.

“J— Ben— Ben, please…” Jamie finally wailed, shivering and twitching with need, his neglected cock red and throbbing on his stomach in a slick puddle of precome. “ _Fuck._ ” 

“Mmm… sorry,” Jones said, grinning up at him and not sounding sorry at all as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “You taste good.” 

Jamie just groaned and huffed a laugh, his legs trembling as he panted. He was going to feel that beard burn tomorrow. 

…Not that he was complaining. 

“No one’s ever… I never had…” 

“You seem to like it?” Jones said, his raised eyebrows making it half a question. He let Jamie’s legs come back down onto the mattress and dug the lube out of the rumpled quilt. 

“Uh-huh.” Jamie nodded, blushing again and not even caring this time. He was just managing to catch his breath a little when Jones’ fingers ran over his entrance, wet with spit and now lube as well. “Oh, God… Ben…” 

The last came out as a shivering whimper as the slick pressure of Jones’ finger slid inside him, smooth and easy. 

“Good?” Jones murmured, grazing a wet kiss over the inside of Jamie’s thigh. 

Jamie nodded again, absentmindedly grunting a wordless noise of assent and staring down again, entranced by the sensation, that slick slide in and out as Jones fingered him slowly. The DI worked him open like that, one finger and then two, murmuring encouragement and advice— _that’s it, just relax… push a little, there you go…_ — before dipping his head and sucking Jamie’s cock into his mouth again. While still finger-fucking him. 

It felt… incredible, better than anything Jamie had ever had before. He couldn’t quite breathe, chest heaving in short, sharp pants and sweat sheening his tense stomach, his hips shifting and rolling as Jones worked him expertly higher. The DI wasn’t even going particularly fast, his fingers and mouth gliding in tandem, everything hot and slick and just pure bliss; and then Jones did… _something,_ his fingers curling inside Jamie instead of pumping in and out as they had been. 

Jamie froze. For a confused, panicked second he thought he suddenly had to pee; and then Jones’ fingers curled inside him again and Jamie’s cock throbbed, a gasp leaving his lungs like he’d just been punched in the gut. 

It was as though Jones was stroking his cock from the _inside,_ hot wet mouth still working up and down in the same rhythm; and Jamie had just enough time to think _oh_ **_that’s_ ** _how that feels_ before he was coming so hard his toes curled and his back lifted clear off the bed. Jones’ pleased hum vibrated around his cock, fingers still rubbing inside him, drawing out his climax until Jamie saw stars flashing in his vision by the time he finished pulsing out into the wet sucking heat of Jones’ mouth. 

Drenched in sweat, his throat raw from the strangled, broken cries he’d barely noticed himself making, Jamie just lay there stunned for a moment, staring at the ceiling, twitching sporadically, his head spinning and his chest heaving like he’d just been sprinting after a runner. 

Jones crawled up between Jamie’s legs, wiping his mouth and gazing down at Jamie with that crooked, cheeky grin from his position on all fours. “You alright there, sergeant?” 

Jamie started laughing and couldn’t stop, giddy and still breathless, his legs trembling like jelly. He tugged Jones down into a kiss, little half-stifled giggles escaping him against the DI’s lips. 

“Mmmm,” he finally hummed once he’d come down from the high a little, “better than alright, I reckon.” 

Jones nuzzled at him and nipped his ear lightly, stubble scraping over Jamie’s jaw. “Still want the rest of it?” 

“God, yes,” Jamie breathed, tilting his head to give Jones’ mouth better access. 

Jones _growled,_ sucking a hard kiss into his neck that Jamie was fairly certain was below his collar line— he honestly did _not_ care right now if it wasn’t— and then Jones levered himself up onto his knees between Jamie’s legs and leaned over to snag the box of condoms and lube again. 

Catching his bottom lip between his teeth, Jamie watched with a lazy sort of eagerness as Jones rolled a rubber on and slicked himself up. He just looked so fucking _hot,_ dark hair falling into his face, those lean muscles flexing as he worked a hand over his stiff cock between Jamie’s thighs; and for once Jamie wasn’t embarrassed at being caught staring when Jones glanced up and grinned knowingly at him. 

Still holding himself in one hand, Jones dropped down to brace on the other over top of Jamie, leaning down for another kiss. Jamie felt him shifting— gasped as blunt heat rubbed over his hole— and then Jones was lined up and pressing forward, the kiss faltering as he pushed inside Jamie with a low, shivering groan. 

It hurt, in a strange sort of way; a burning stretch, Jones’ cock an unexpectedly _heavy,_ intrusive weight— but the incredible feeling of Jones sliding into him, filling him slowly, made the low-level pain more than worth it. Jamie was panting again, fast and shallow, his mouth slack and his eyes wide as Jones gradually pushed deeper and deeper, thick and hard and hot; and a shaky moan rose in Jamie’s chest as it hit home that Jones was— Jones was _inside him._

“You okay?” Jones asked, stilling, his voice strained. 

Clutching at Jones’ back, Jamie nodded with a quiet whimper and made himself focus on _relaxing_ into that stretch. The burn lessened as he did, and Jones must have felt it too because his hips pressed forward again in a short, jerky motion that slid him just a little deeper before he stopped again with a strained grunt.

“I’m good, Ben, I’m good,” Jamie panted, nuzzling at Jones’ cheek and pressing a breathless kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I want it, please… it’s… you feel so _good—_ ” 

“Fuck— Jamie—” Jones groaned, and Jamie nearly sobbed with pleasure when he pulled back and slowly thrust in again. 

And again, and again, soft grunts and breathy moans falling from his lips, his back arching and tensing under Jamie’s clutching hands with every slow, deliberate thrust. Jamie couldn’t stop moaning either, his hips rocking to match the DI’s steady rhythm, Jones’ sweat-slick skin sliding against his, their breath mingling as they panted for air. 

It felt like an eternity of bliss and no time at all before Jones slowed and then stopped with a groan, his hips pushed forward hard against Jamie’s arse. Jamie managed a wordless, slightly dismayed questioning noise and Jones pressed a panting kiss to his lips before pulling back, just far enough to meet his gaze. 

“Do you have any idea how bloody good you feel?” Jones asked with a breathless chuckle, his voice hoarse and rough, his pupils blown wide and dark with desire. “I’m not sure how much longer I’ll last.” 

“Good,” Jamie breathed, wriggling his hips and pulling his legs up a little more. A pleased curl of delight twisted through him when Jones’ eyes fluttered shut and his hips pressed forward even harder. “I wanna see you come in me.” 

Jones ground out something that sounded like _Oh, Christ;_ then covered Jamie’s mouth in another kiss, deep and hungry, and started fucking into him again, harder and faster than before. 

Urging him on, Jamie wound up staring down between them, trying to watch himself get fucked and take in the expression on Jones’ face above him all at once. Jones’ features were twisted in pleasure, brow furrowed and mouth slack— Jamie could feel his tension building, could see it in the way his stomach tightened with every snap of his hips, hitting Jamie’s thighs with an audible _smack—_

And then Jones went rigid with an explosive groan, his hips driving forward one last time. Jamie actually _felt_ Jones’ cock throbbing as he spilled out, pulsing even hotter and harder inside him, his hips jerking erratically and his gasping breaths hot on Jamie’s skin as he buried his face down into the curve of Jamie’s neck. Jamie let his legs fall to the sides, trembling, gripping at the DI’s back with both hands as Jones slumped down on top of him, panting. 

“Mmfng,” Jones mumbled into Jamie’s neck. He shifted awkwardly, reaching down between them to pull out, and Jamie was left suddenly too _empty,_ shaky and unmoored. 

Jamie couldn’t help the plaintive whine that rose in his throat. “ _Ben—_ ” 

“Ssh, sh. I’m not going anywhere, just being careful,” Jones murmured, rolling them both onto their sides facing one another. Jamie let out a long, shuddering sigh as Jones cupped his cheek lightly with one hand and gave him a soft smile, pressing a brief kiss to his lips. “Still okay?” 

Jamie nodded and cuddled in tighter, his face slowly but inexorably splitting into what he knew must be a completely _dopey_ grin. He didn’t care. “Yeah. Yeah, that was… that was _amazing._ ” 

“Not too sore?” 

“Umm… No. Just a little bit,” Jamie said after a moment of consideration. “It mostly feels just… kinda weird, now. But good-weird,” he added, shifting a little and blushing. Again. 

…Oh, well. 

Jones grinned. “Good,” he said, and leaned in for another kiss. 

They stayed like that for awhile, exchanging increasingly lazy kisses and eventually snuggling in under the covers together, after Jones got up briefly to clean up. Jamie only realized he’d dozed off in Jones’ arms when he blinked awake to the DI’s lips pressing briefly against his forehead. 

“It’s time?” Jamie asked quietly, watching Jones untangle himself and climb out of bed. 

“Yup. Can’t be late.” Jones stretched with a groan that ended in a sharp exhale. “Wouldn’t want Jack to be sending the wrong message to the top dogs, now, would we.” 

Jamie got up with him and threw some clothes on, watching in silence while Jones did the same. 

“Be careful,” Jamie finally said, handing the DI his jacket. It smelled of worn leather and hot sun and _him._

Jones smiled as he shrugged into his jacket, that cute, cocky half-smirk that had been pushing Jamie’s buttons even before he’d known Jones was actually on _their_ side— then he turned Jamie’s knees to water again by pushing him up against the wall by the front door and kissing him to within an inch of his life. 

Jamie was panting by the time Jones pulled away again with a low hum, catching Jamie’s bottom lip between his teeth and giving it a not-entirely-gentle suck. 

“I always am,” he murmured, and then he was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (teensy-tiny little epilogue chapter 3 is up as well!)


	3. Epilogue

“So what’s next for you, then, ‘Captain’ Jones? If not Australia,” Jamie said, once the goodbyes were through and the Barnabys were… well out of earshot. Kam had already left, not staying for drinks because of an early shift in the morning. 

“Well, I’ll be heading back to Brighton soon enough,” Jones said slowly, in a considering tone. “But I’ll have to stick around here for a bit to get the paperwork sorted out with you lot, first.” 

Jamie looked up to find Jones giving him a sideways look with a faint smirk playing on his lips, and his stomach gave a funny little hopeful lurch. “That right?” 

“Mmhm.” Jones tossed back the last of his pint. “You’re not rid of me quite yet, I’m afraid.” 

“Well that’s a shame,” Jamie said, completely insincerely. He hesitated for a moment, sucking on his bottom lip; then decided _fuck it, why not._ “Can I give you a ride home, Inspector?” 

Jones’ eyes— _definitely_ hazel, Jamie decided— flicked down and Jamie stopped chewing on his lip, heat rising in his cheeks at the grin that was tugging at the corners of the DI’s mouth. 

“You can give me a ride anytime, Sergeant,” Jones murmured, low enough for no one else to hear it in the general hubbub of celebration around them, and Jamie definitely did _not_ trip over his own feet as he stood up to lead the way to his car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Come say hi on tumblr, I'm [chaos-monkeyy](https://chaos-monkeyy.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
